


There Are So Many Special Things About You

by SemperAeternumQue



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Nonbinary Show Pony (Danger Days), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YES this is a christmas fic YES it's july mind your business, also fun ghoul uses xe/xem, legitimately the least angsty thing I've ever written, no beta we die like the fab four, none of the fab four are cis fite me, show pony uses ey/em because I do what I want, yes the title is from every snowflakes different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: It's Fun Ghoul's first Christmas in the Zones, and xe ends up getting roped into way more decoration than xe would really like. But xe also ends up with something that used to feel impossible to find: a family.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Dr. Death Defying (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	There Are So Many Special Things About You

**Author's Note:**

> Good fucking morning it's Christmas time in the Zones because I said so. And I'm writing more ridiculously sweet fluff because we could all use a break from my angst (including me). 
> 
> Anyways. Have some fucking fluff! This is barely edited because we die like the fab four in this house so there you go.
> 
> Pronouns:  
> Dr. Death Defying - he/him  
> Cherri Cola - he/him  
> Party Poison - they/them  
> Kobra Kid - he/him  
> Jet Star - they/them and he/him  
> Fun Ghoul - xe/xem and he/him  
> Show Pony - ey/em  
> NewsAGoGo - she/her

Fun Ghoul didn’t know exactly why xe was at the radio station, but apparently the Fabulous Four’s presence was necessary that particular day.  So Party Poison had bundled everyone into the Trans Am and sped through the desert (far too fast, of course, they never drove safely or sanely), and now they were all standing in the living room of Dr. Death Defying’s radio station, waiting for…something.

It turned out what they were waiting for was Dr. D himself, rolling into the room with a tired but fond smile as he addressed them. “Thanks for coming out on short notice- I really need someone to help Cherri with the decorating before he gets himself hurt. He loves Christmas, but I have to keep telling him ‘Cherri, you can’t just run around for days on end making the radio station fancy’. Not that he listens,” he added ruefully.

Ghoul mentally tried to add up the weeks and months since he had arrived at the desert, and concluded that it could reasonably be December or so. Xe didn’t think the killjoys would celebrate Christmas, but then again, most killjoys would take any opportunity for a celebration.

Meanwhile, Poison was shooting Dr. D one of their bright grins. “No problem, D. We’ve got Pepsi’s back, an’ I’m sure Pone will help.”

“Sure will,” Show Pony chirped as ey skated into the room, followed by Cherri Cola himself, who was looking rather ridiculous with his sleeves rolled up and the amount of hair already falling in his face. But he was smiling, brighter than what Ghoul thought was usual for him, and everyone seemed to take that as good enough.

“Hey guys!” He greeted them. “D said you came to help with the decoration, so I’m putting you to work of course.”

“‘Course you are,” Kobra Kid snorted.

Cola just laughed. “So we have these shitty plastic garlands, two strands of lights which mostly work, and an assorted lot of random ornaments. I’m thinking the garlands can go around the radio station, and then we’ll need something to put the rest on.”

“Oh no. Oh no, _no_ , **_no_** ,” Kobra said.

“So I’m getting us a massive tumbleweed!”

Pony cackled, and Ghoul almost started laughing xemself at the look on Kobra’s face. 

“Last time we got a tumbleweed, I nearly died!”

Poison let out their own cackle of laughter. “It wasn’t ‘nearly dying’, dearest brother, it was just you getting tangled in a massive tumbleweed. But if it makes you feel better, this year I’ll go with Pepsi to get the tumbleweed.”

Kobra sulked as Ghoul snickered and Cola grinned. “Thanks, Poison! If the rest of you could get those lights untangled and start hanging garlands, that would be great.”

“Pepsi likes me best now,” Poison declared and walked out the front door before anyone could protest that.

“For the record, I like you all equally,” Cola told them before heading outside after Party. “Wait up, you need me to actually drive the truck!”

Dr. Death Defying chuckled. “Well, I’ll leave you all to the decorating, I’ve got some other things to do. Thank you again for helping out Cherri, I know he appreciates it as well.”

Fun Ghoul ended up helping Kobra detangle and test the varying mismatched lights that Cherri owned, as Jet sat on the floor and patiently sorted ornaments. Pony skated around figuring out where to hang the garlands. Jet was humming under their breath, presumably some sort of  Christmas tune, and Pony yowled along, but other than that the room was silent. Strangely so, given the usual loudness of most all killjoys, but no one seemed to feel like breaking the companionable silence. 

Well, that is, until NewsAGoGo showed up.

“What the fu- oh, Cola got out the decorations, didn’t he?”

“Uh. Yeah?” Ghoul offered.

“And let me guess, he took….” She scanned the room. “Party Poison to go get a massive tumbleweed that will fill half our living room and be covered in glitter by the time Pony is through with it.”

“Sure did, and it sure will,” Pony laughed.

“Fuck yeah. Anyways, what do y’all need help with?”

Ey gestured to Jet. “Jet’s sorting ornaments all on their own.”

“Great, scootch over.” She settled next to them as Pony kept skating around, and Kobra and Ghoul kept working on the lights.

Most of the lights ended up working, and Kobra was able to fix most of the ones that didn’t. Ghoul tried to pretend that xe wasn’t peering over his shoulder, curious about how some of the circuitry worked. Xe knew a fair bit about technology, enough to make a fairly passable bomb, but Kobra was just a bit better. Still, xe at least understood most of what he was doing, which seemed like a victory to xem. Jet, meanwhile, had moved on to helping Pony hang the garlands, much to eir delight. 

By the time most of the garlands were up and all the lights worked again, Poison and Cola were back, tromping through the door with a ridiculously large tumbleweed. 

“Merry Christmas, fuckers!” Party hollered. 

Newsie took that as a chance to shout “Merry Christmas yourself, bastard!” 

“I thought I said a small tumbleweed this year,” Dr. Death Defying sighed as he poked his head into the room again, ignoring Newsie and Party. 

“It was the only one I could find,” Cola defended.

“The only one. In the patch you call the ‘tumbleweed zone’. Which is utterly filled with them. And where I know for a fact you were going.”

“Mhm. Yep. The only one.”

“I love you, you Christmas-loving dork,” Dr. D sighed. 

“Love you too, D.” 

Cola and Party navigated the ‘tree’ to one corner, where, as soon as they set it down, Kobra, Jet, and Pony instantly descended on it with decorations. Ghoul glanced at Dr. Death Defying, who gave xem a warm smile and tilted his head at the tumbleweed as if to say ‘go on’. So Ghoul, alongside Party, picked up the remaining ornaments and started decorating. 

Xe found that only a few of the ‘ornaments’ appeared to have been originally intended for that purpose, while most of the rest were scraps of paper painted in bright colors or shards of glass with wire wrapped around them to form a little holder. They looked lovely regardless, twinkling in the lights on the tumbleweed ‘tree’ as if they were always meant to be there. They had clearly been made by the careful (and not-so-careful) hands of many killjoys, and now were being placed by even more hands. 

Even Dr. Death Defying had joined in on the decoration, although he mostly held back  until most all had been placed. Then, he wheeled up, removed one of the brackets from his wrist, and hung it front and center on the tumbleweed. 

Ghoul glanced at the others in puzzlement as Cherri Cola stepped up and repeated the process, followed by Show Pony and then Newsie. Jet shot xem a smile, which was reassuring, but not all too informative. 

“Here, go on,” Cola said, nodding to the Fab Four as Newsie stepped back.

Poison gave a very dramatic gasp, grinning. “Really, Pepsi?” 

“Yes, really.”

“And your husband’s okay with it?”

“Yes, I am,” Dr. D said with a smile. 

Poison stepped up and hung one of their strands of beads on the tumbleweed as Ghoul glanced confusedly at the rest of xyr crew. 

“It’s an old Zones custom, for those who celebrate Christmas, anyways,” Jet told xem in a whisper as Kobra pulled a bracelet off his wrist. “Family members hang bad luck beads or other jewelry together as the last ornaments on a ‘tree’. So they essentially just invited us to be a part of their family.”

“Come on, Jet!” Poison was calling. 

Jet Star offered Ghoul another reassuring smile and approached the tumbleweed, pulling off one of their strands of beads and hanging it by Poison and Kobra’s. 

Finally, it was Ghoul’s turn, and xe felt weirdly nervous about such a small thing as xe fumbled with xyr bracelets. It took xem a moment, but he managed to retrieve the very first strand of bad luck beads xe had been given. 

The tumbleweed pricked Ghoul’s fingertip as xe lowered the bracelet onto the branch with shaking hands, right in the middle of the rest. Xyr hands still refused to hold steady, and he almost knocked off what xe thought was Cherri’s bracelet as xe added xyr own. 

Cherri gave xem his warm smile as xe fumbled to fix it, finally pulling back from the tree to see the rest’s reactions. 

Pony was the first to move, swooping in to plant a kiss on each of Ghoul’s cheeks as Poison grinned at xem.

“Welcome to the family, asshole.”

Ghoul flipped them off. “Love you too, asshole.”

Xe found xemself being completely lifted off the ground by Jet’s hug, and Kobra gave xem a brief nod that seemed to convey roughly the same sentiment as Newsie ruffled xyr hair. 

Dr. D just smiled fondly at them all and took Cherri’s hand. “Merry Christmas, you all.”

“Merry Christmas,” Cherri agreed softly.

“Merry Christmas, gay desert dads!”

**Author's Note:**

> Petition to make the deathcherri ship name gay desert dads. Also raise your hand if you love Newsie because I love her and just think she deserves to be a part of the family and ruffle Ghoul's hair and be best friends with Cherri and give Pony shit for using so much glitter on everything.
> 
> (Also come yell at me on tumblr @always-and-forever-a-killjoy if you want, I always want to meet more people in the fandom!)


End file.
